Nail
by ltifal
Summary: Miro always wonder about Kamyu's red nails...


**Authoress note: been awhile since I contributed in the ss site huh? Enjoy the new fic :). This time I based the character on manga.**

**Disclaimer: all character belong to Kurumada-sensei**

**Warning: English is not my first language… **

_Nail _

_Why?_ He always asked about this when he was alone with his best friend. The only answer he got though was a small smile and Kamyu usually looked down at his red polished nail then murmured something like nothing or shook his head. Miro knew he would be speaking later if he was ready but that was ridiculous, it had been for more than 8 years that he asked the same question over and over again. But he never got any answer from the ice master.

One time he seemed ready to speak about the reason but the war had start and the blonde hair Scorpio saint quickly forget it and ran to his position. He paused before he was back second later and hugged the lad. "Promise me you don't die?" Kamyu could only stand in silent before he moved his hands to hug back. It was really rare for him to receive it but he knew all along, his best friend was ready to die…

"Tell me about that your red nail secret after the war over." He joked; he knew this might be the last time they ever met. He walked away with a single tear in his eyes as Kamyu stared at his regretting back and unconsciously glanced at his red nail.

"…I'm sorry, Miro and good bye." He whispered as he walked into his temple. He needed to prepare for his last battle…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

One time after they were revived, he took the pink and blue nail polish for experiment from Aphrodite and walked down to Aquarius temple. He spotted him on the chair inside the reading room. Kamyu was greeting him with his usual nod as he was back to his book. Miro was very common in his temple that the Scorpio allowed doing anything he wanted as long as it was reasonable which from Kamyu point of view were reading, cooking, and any normal stuff. Partying was not on the list and certainly not the nail polishing activity… he quickly spotted the nail polish as soon as Miro put the bottles down.

"What that?" he asked twitching his eye brown.

"Nail Polish…" he said flatly as he opened the pink bottle.

"I know what it is. For what?" he questioned as he crossed his hands.

"Give me your hand." He grinned as he took the polish brush.

"… I don't like pink."

"Oh ok… how bout blue?" he said as he placed the brush inside the bottle and took the blue bottle.

"… I don't like it too."

"Blue is your favorite color, Kamyu…" he said as he opened the bottle. It was true; blue indeed was the Aquarius favorite color. He couldn't deny it but… there was a reason, his little secret that he didn't want the certain blonde hair saint knew.

"…Miro… put that bottle down." he glared as he took his position to walk away.

"Why do you so obsess with red nail?" he groaned, he really needed to know this. A paused as the younger saint looked away.

"I…you will be laughing when you hear the reason." he murmured suddenly as he blushed slightly.

"What? That's impossible! Why will I laugh at you?" Miro blinked in confused.

"…" he pondered before he stood up and walked away…

"Oi!" _Darn he just makes me more curious!_

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Sensei, why did you paint your nail red?" Hyoga asked one day as they were enjoying tea together. The question, of course made all present looked at his nail. Kamyu took a glance at Miro first before he sighed.

"Hyoga… there is a reason and I don't feel like saying it." He said as he quickly regretted before he was bombardier by other question. Miro looking at his back before he pondering, _this is a mystery that even Hyoga couldn't get the answer? _He finally stood up and followed the lad. He found him on the couch in the living room as he took his seat too.

"… I really really curious, Kamyu. I don't know why you hold that secret so long. I mean… it's what? 8 years? 8 freaking years, Kamyu!" he said. Silent filled the air as the Aquarius stayed silent.

"… Sigh, I guess I am not as close to you as I thought huh?" he chuckled slightly before he stood up again. "It's ok, I won't ask again." He said, sure he was bitter but if the red hair chose not to tell anyone then it was fine.

"… It's you…" Came the silent reply which made him looked back in question.

"What?"

"…The red remind me of you."

"Huh?" he stared before he took notice of his own finger. The sharp red scorpion nail.

"I always jealous of… your red nail." He paused before blushing slightly. "When I was… um 10… I thought it was cool." He said as the older gold saint jaw dropped.

"Pprrff Kamyu!" he closed his smiling mouth

"See! I know you will laugh at- Offf!" came a hug "Miro!"

"I thought it remind you for something sad that you keep it as high priority secret, my friend!"

"Let me go!" he struggled lightly.

"I never knew you have this side on you!" he chuckled more before releasing the lad. A grin formed on his lips. "That's the reason?!"

"…" he avoided his eyes before mumbled coherently. "More or least." Miro beamed before he paused.

"My nail kills people, Kamyu."

"I know, but it also saves people…" at that Miro smirked; he was thinking to give a pack of red nail polish for Kamyu birthday later.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: this is some weird drabble, no?**


End file.
